Who are they?
by lindz4567
Summary: It was a rather unusual day at Mt. Justice. It was quiet.Wally and Artemis had decided to come back to the team so the team was also celebrating their return.The team was called back to the mountain by the Justice league for some reason most of the team figured that it would be for a new mission but what they didn't expect was to was leaguers with a group of kids behind them
1. Chapter 1

**ok i hope you enjoy this... this is just the very short prologue for my story but at the end im gonna have a form for you to fill out for OC's which i'm definitely gonna need for this and ill have an example of my own OC so you have an idea to fill out yours im gonna need guys and girls so please try to do both people...**

**~Lindz~**

takes place after season 2 and Wally LIVES!

* * *

It was a rather unusual day at Mt. Justice. It was quiet.

The team had decided to have a fun day at the beach. Wally and Artemis had decided to come back to the team so the team was also celebrating their return.

The team was called back to the mountain by the Justice league for some reason most of the team figured that it would be for a new mission but what they didn't expect was a group of kids standing behind the original 7 leaguers ...

* * *

**ok so now with the OC forms**

**my examples**

Name:

Lillian (Lilly) Shay

Gender:

Female

Age:

15

Alias:

ShadowCat

Power:

Lilly can control darkness, and blend into darkness around her

Background (what was their past):

Lilly lived with her mom and dad until she was 10 when she got separated from her mom and dad and she found out a year later that they had been killed in the plane crash that had separated her family and lilly had been sent to live with her Aunt outside of Gotham

Abilities:

she knows most styles of fighting and self defense very good at hiding in plain sight

Appearance:

black hair that goes to the small of her back, Bright green eyes, Caucasian, wears a white cami with dark wash worn jeans and a pair of converse. average height and weight.

Costume:

her suit is skin tight suit black in color,with a white belt with pouches to hold various weapons and gas or smoke bombs and she wears a domino mask to conceal her identity

Personality:

Lilly is a caring girl that loves to get a good laugh out of some one and with help someone if she feels it is right

how did they get their power:

Lilly has had her power since she was a baby and was touched by the night to keep her alive

Other:

uses a whip, bow staff, and throwing stars, and night sticks

Mentor (if any):

Catwoman

* * *

Name:

Silas Brant

Gender:

Male

Age:

16

Alias:

White fury

Power:

Silas can control weather and elements but he mainly chooses to control snow

Background (what was their past):

Silas lives with his mom and dad in Alaska so his powers cant cause trouble to other people but Silas grew up in Washington D.C. until he got his powers at age 9

Abilities:

know basic self defense and very little combat

Appearance:

shaggy chestnut brown hair, muscular, around 6'2", wears long sleeve shirts and hoodies with jeans and boots and hazel eyes

Costume:

the costume is white boots. and skin tight white pants with a whit long sleeve top with silver accents through out the suit and his eyes turn silver when he uses his powers

Personality:

he is a person that will do anything to not risk others lives but he is also caring sweet and loyal

How did they get their power:

Silas gained his powers after he was in a car crash and had to have blood donated to him and after the blood donation he gain his powers

Other:

Silas is bold and daring

Mentor ( if any):

N/A

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Alias:

Power:

Background (what was their past):

Abilities:

Appearance:

Costume:

Personality:

How did they get their power:

Other:

Mentor (if any):

* * *

**Ok so i hope i get enough OC im gonna need at least 5 and I'll give credit to you for sending one in so i hope you enjoy i'll put up another once i have enough OC's**

hope you enjoy it

_**~Lindz~**_


	2. Chapter 2

ok everyone i have definitely enough OC's so im gonna work on the story now and the chapter will be up as soon as possible


End file.
